Conventional blow molding machines are known which employ rotating blow molder wheels utilizing single cavity mold sets to produce one bottle design per blow molder wheel. The downtime required to change the blow molder wheel, mold sets, or other equipment in a conventional blow molding machine in order to use the same extrusion system to produce a different bottle design is quite costly.